Imperial Palace
The Imperial Palace is a building on Imperial Center. Palpatine.]] Imperial Palace General information Location Palace District, Universal City, Imperial Center Usage Type of Building Palace, large strscture Made from Crystallaline glass, redwood, glass panel, wooden caluendium, Hard Sliver, Gold, Alunium Metal Affilcations Universal Republic Galactic Empire Order of the Sith Lords =History= The Imperial Palace was orignally called the Presidential House or the House of the Republic when it was used by the Supreme Chancellor of the Universal Republic and as a complex of offices and chambers for the Universal Senate. The Imperial Palace is the residence of Emperor Palpatine while he reigns over the universal Galactic Empire. It is an Imperial government and residential base and a Sith training and power haven. About 20,000 construction robots, 2,000,000 human women slaves, and 250,000,000 alien slaves built the palace. It took from 19 B-16 B for the palace to be constructed, so the EmPal SuRecon served as his temopary residence. =Strcutures and Futures= The Imperial Palace is like a moumental pyarmid and cathderal, boring much resemblance to the Ancient Sith Temple on Eraldio. Emperor Palpatine's redesigned palace has a total height of three kilometers, making it the tallest building on Earth. The Palace has chambers holding the Imperial Information Center, the largest libary up to this time. There is also a facilty used to train Emperor's Hands. The Palace is made of Mrypotonian crystalline glass, redwood, wooden calendium (minerals from Calandria), hard sliver, gold, and aluiunium metal. Even at night, white shinning walls and crystal panels keep it shining light. The Grand Corridor, its centerpiece, has high cellings and cutglass windows. Designed by the Emperor himself, it has areas large enough to hold a Victory-class Star Destoryer. Lining the main chamber are Chi'clla trees, which would change color at sound viberations. These trees are part of an Imperial spy system used by Emperor Palpatine. Above the Grand Corridor are cafes situated on the balconies with a view of the busy skies and streets. The Imperial Palace has a Senate Chamber that resembles the old Senate Building. It has six hundred, eight person repoulsorlift booths lined with crimison gold. All of the residential floors of the Palace contain libaries. Guests are housed within the Presidential Guests floor, which had previously been part of the Republic House and abosorbed into the larger Palace strcuture. The Palace contains of over twenty thousand rooms and one thousand chambers in fifty connected strcutures. Many scores of people get lost in the Palace, with some dying without any assitance. That is why the Palace has an interconnected communications and connection system. Director of Imperial Intelligence's Ysanne Isard's chamber and office is located in the Palace, with a small Imperial Intelligence prison. Numerous styles are found in the Palace, with some areas large and high, and some small and low. The walls of the Palace are made from corotis, a large coin like mineral, and most of its flooring is Wayland marble, a huge brick like substance. In the highest tower of the Imperial Palace, there is the Emperor's throne room. It is a sunken audtorium, built from bedrock. On the audience decks, there are flat crimson stone benches arranged in large arcs, where vistors come to hear annoucements from the Emperor himself. In the chamber, everyone could hear to what the Emperor said, while the Emperor could hear everything said to him. The slantic celling of the room is surronded by gigantic Imperial purple and red banners, made on Pheliron. At the pinnacle of the throne room, is an angled, prismatic sunlight that pours rays of light unto Emperor Palpatine in his large black linned throne chair. Around the bottom of the tower are six Emperor's Royal Guards, protecting him at will. There is a blast-shielded war room located in the middle of the second floor. Adjacent to the war room is the Crypt, a computer slicing and decoding area. One wing of the palace contains a medical area. The wing resembles a coral reef, and an enclosed pool containing protoplasmic glurpfish and other sea life. An information center for tourists is located on one of the decks that jutts out from the Palace. Brochure droids and sculptures that had been fitted with speakers are used to allow tourists to access information regarding shuttle departure times, lodgings, eating establishments, and guided tours. The Imperial Palace also includes treasuries (including one treasury said to have been built by the legendary "pirate general" Toleph-Sor and hidden vaults containing Jedi and Sith artifacts), pavilions, prisons, music rooms, and both summer and winter quarters. It also has a private aviary of hawk-bats, so that the Emperor and selected guests could have hawk-bat meat or eggs at their leisure. =Palace Security= The Palace is guarded by eighty thousand stormtroopers, as well 1,000 Red Guards and 24,000 Imperial Intelligence operatives. Category:Fan Fiction